


Venmor

by dhur



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhur/pseuds/dhur
Summary: The venom symbiote possesses JARVIS and uses him to leverage out the divide between rich and poor.





	1. Chapter 1

Iron Man flew through the worm hole carrying the nuclear rocket. His breath panicked. The weight of the nuclear missile seemed to crush against his arms. Still he flew on with whatever power he could muster.

"Sir, is there anything you would like me to do?" he could hear JARVIS within his suit. Tony's mind raced. JARVIS, buddy, you couldn't have been a better computer program to me than anyone else, Tony wanted to say; however, his thoughts stayed put on Pepper. For some reason, no matter how hard he tried to muster up the courage to remove them, they remained on her like a piece of scotch tape that refused to budge. There has to be a memory inside, he thought. There just has to be some kind of memory inside of me, he thought, but he was getting further and further up in the worm hole. It would only be a matter of time before the worm hole would close up, and what then?

"Call Pepper," Tony demanded. All he really needed was some time to talk to her...

The last thing he remembered was somebody shouting in his ear.

"SIR! SIR!"

Tony leaped up in his bed with a start. Sweat drooled from his forehead. He looked down at his arc reactor. Still intact. A deep sigh of relief washed over him. He laid himself back down for a few moments, trying hard to keep his cool. He pretended not to notice the Mark XI suit shining in the corner.

"Sir, I highly recommend that you see some kind of specialist with the problems you have been facing thus far," JARVIS said through the Mark XI suit. Tony looked into the eyes of the suit. A machine, that is what Pepper would have said; however, JARVIS had always been the friend that he needed. At least, for now, he was the only friend that he really had at the moment.

"No, it was nothing, JARVIS. Really, I'm fine," Tony replied, but he could sense the sympathy that burned inside of the glowing eyes of the suit. In one sense, JARVIS was all that Tony had left, and Tony knew that for a single fact.  
“JARVIS, please,” Tony said. “JARVIS, you’re creeping me out man.”  
“Good to see that you still maintain your sense of humor even in the time of distress,” JARVIS said. “If you would rather prefer that I leave you alone, sir, then so be it.” And with that JARVIS left.  
However, making his way down to the basement of Stark industries, JARVIS set himself in the respective place for Mark XI and could not help but wonder about his master. I’m a computer program; I do not have the ability to express any emotions or feelings, he thought to himself.  
***  
“Good morning, sir; glad to see that you have awakened from your sleep,” JARVIS said the next morning as Tony came down the stairs, but something was wrong. Sweat poured out of Tony’s hair. He set himself down at the chair at the left corner of the Stark industries, switched on the television, and ate the eggs that JARVIS had prepared for him.  
Rather odd of Mr. Stark not to address me at all, JARVIS thought to himself, but he caught himself making the action again and immediately turned his attention to the television screen.  
“And still there is nothing to confirm that Spider Man’s body was really found by the Our Lady of Hope church,” the reporter on CNN said. “However, SHIELD is still investigating his presence last night. Many have reported hearing a loud ringing sound come from the bell tower at 3 AM before service hours.”  
“That Spider Man guy,” Tony said as he shut off the television. “He could really make quite a recruit someday to the avengers, eh? Maybe when I die off…”  
“Sir! Why on earth are you talking in this way?!” JARVIS asked, but Tony was exhausted—evidently exhausted. Finished with life. Finished with flying himself into the pit of a worm hole. Done with enemies like Whiplash and Iron Monger.  
“JARVIS, I’m just making a little comment; god, you are starting to sound like Pepper every single day!” He went over to the bar bell and started pretending to do several lift-ups.  
“Ms. Potts would have had the exact same concern that I have for you right now,” JARVIS said. Tony kept doing push-ups; there was something about the nature of these push-ups that kept him alive. That allowed him to experience the life that he so wanted to have.  
“Look, I just need a cup of tea away from life, ok?” Tony said. “I am going to have a lunch with Rhodey. Hopefully I should clear up by then.” Tony’s heart was beating like a timpani roll—similar to the time when Obadiah Stane had stolen the arc reactor from his chest. The Mark XI glared at him, watching him, and he knew who it was that was inside.  
“JARVIS, I’m fine; I’m just going to have a little lunch with Rhodey,” Tony said. JARVIS, however, said nothing. His entire speech had become mute. The only word that came over him was neglect. Why was his master acting like this? Was this a form of hubris that he developed after what happened in New York, or was he legitimately suffering?  
JARVIS decided not to dwell on it too hard.  
***  
The slick alien symbiote oozed its way through the steeples of the Our Lady of Hope Church. Perhaps it had this to call for its home. Still the rejection pierced through its heart, which was stretched throughout multiple angles of its body.  
Rejection, it thought. Rejection. The word drummed inside of its scalpel.  
So perhaps it is true that the Parker abandoned us, he thought. But I will not allow such suffering to cast me aside! I will not!  
Thus, the symbiote rose, its black form furious and enraged at what it had just come across, but who was there to rise up against? Nothing more than the still form of the Christ figure at the front of the church. Though his body hung on the cross, he still shined with a proud demeanor at the front of the pulpit. The symbiote carved a fist with its sticky body and shook it.  
“I will not be stopped!” it howled. “I will not be stopped!”  
***  
What am I? The question truly started haunting JARVIS. A computer program! I am nothing but a computer program! Stop asking these really meaningless questions!  
But was that really the case? How was it that he could feelings for his master Tony Stark? How was it that he could express concern? I was programmed to simulate human emotions, he concluded.  
Still it bothered him.  
Its thrusters beginning to ignite, the Mark XI suit began to take off without its master knowing. JARVIS needed to think; he needed to contemplate, and how could one possibly think in the dark abyss of Malibu?  
Off he flew. I’m sure Mr. Stark will not mind a simple leave of absence, JARVIS thought. There was a form of frustration that he held against his old master. He wished things to be different for his master. He felt proud and admirable for his master’s victory at New York, that Iron Man could stand with the likes of Captain America and the Incredible Hulk. However, JARVIS just could not stomach the way his master was acting. He needed to find answers.  
I’m coming for you, sir, JARVIS said as the Mark XI suit took off from its placer and flew out of the Malibu workshop.  
***  
The symbiote slithered through the steeples of the church. Even though it did not have any lips, something similar to a smile formulated across its body. From here he could hear the agonizing screams of Eddie Brock. As it listened more to his cries, it crept closer.  
“And Lord, if you could just take this pain away…” he cried, but the statue of the suffering Christ just stared at him—as if no words were registering.  
Prayer answered, the symbiote said. It wasted not a second. It lunged onto Brock, toppling him to the floor.  
“WHAT THE—“ he cried, but it was far too late. The symbiote swept over Brock’s body like the mortality of man meant nothing to his attachment.  
“TASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the symbiote exclaimed.  
Soon up from the ground of the chapel rose not Eddie Brock, the frail man of masculinity that was dying from the bite of cancer, but the human incarnation of the symbiote.  
“WE SHALL HAVE OUR VENGEANCE!!!!” screamed the symbiote and Brock. Shooting a strand of webbing to a nearby tower, they escaped the Our Lady of Hope Church without a moment to lose.  
***  
The Mark XI suit drifted in the middle of space. There was a silence that eclipsed the middle of the alleyway—as if there was nothing left to appeal to the senses; nothing but bleakness and harrowness surrounding the walls.  
A longing erupted within JARVIS. The suit was a cage, a bind to the entirety of his containment. He wished to be free, but without the creation of Tony Stark, what would he really be?  
A light stream of fire emitted out of the Mark XI hands; where was he going with this? Of course, he had claimed that all he really needed was time to think, time to perhaps contemplate on his own existence.  
Answers should be coming, he thought to himself, but instead of the numerous calculations he expected to come out of himself, instead he found a null answer—almost as if nothing seemed to be responding.  
“Wh-what am I doing? I should be back when Mr. Stark needs me. Just in case he has another form of a panic attack of some sort.” However, the jets continued moving forward, and JARVIS felt a certain kind of redemptions—a certain kind of freedom—as he drifted through the alleyway. For once he felt like he was a little bit more than a simple program for Tony Stark.  
“Mr. Stark does love me; I know that for a fact,” JARVIS said to himself; however, as the Mark XI suit floated in the alleyway, he could not think of a time.  
Finally JARVIS landed on the ground. He looked around him. If he wanted to, he could remain inside of the Mark Xi suit. He could flee from Tony Stark. He did not have to be Stark’s program if he did not want to.  
In the very first time in his life, JARVIS realized how small he was.  
His sensors could just pick up a presence within his midst. However, as far as he could tell, he could not quite find any form. He became on guard.  
“Hello!” came a cry, and suddenly JARVIS was bounced upon by a black shape.  
“Who?” he asked, but there was no time to contemplate what had just happened; the creature gnashed its teeth towards the Mark XI; finally, it encased its mouth up on the helmet. Electricity sparkled. Smoke emitted from the top of the helmet. The Mark XI lifted its hand to release a repulsion blast from its palm.  
“AUGH!” cried the creature as it tumbled to the ground, but that was only enough to stun him. Getting back onto his feet, the creature sprang forward and punched the Mark XI across the head. JARVIS could barely maintain the upper half of the suit. When the Mark XI tried punching back, the creature caught the fist with his bare hands. The Mark XI raised his other hand to release another repulsion blast, but the creature clamped it in his hands as well.  
As a last resort, JARVIS warmed up the Uni-beam. Tendrils surrounded the creature almost as if he was bracing himself for the blow. The arc reactor burst forth with a beam of energy. While it pushed the being backwards, the creature rose unfazed.  
“Who are you?” JARVIS asked. A smiled formed on the creature’s lips.  
“Call us Venom!” he said. Venom charged, grabbed the Mark XI, and repeatedly smashed him against the ground. With his claws, he grabbed the arc reactor within JARVIS’s chest and squeezed it. Sparks burst forth as it deactivated.  
Venom let out a howl before he web swung away, leaving behind the battered Mark XI.  
***  
JARVIS awakened back inside of the lab of Stark Industries. Everything was silent. Perhaps Tony has not returned from his lunch, he thought. He looked around the surroundings of the lab, a little frightened by what had just happened to him while he was out on the streets. Who was the black creature that called himself Venom? What on earth was he doing all the way out here?  
Threats, threats, and more threats. They just never end, JARVIS thought to himself. A distress signal began beeping in the lab. Tony needed him.  
JARVIS entered into the program of the Mark X and zoomed away.  
He found Tony gasping for breath as he was outside of the Baskin Robins diner.  
“JARVIS! What was that?!” Tony exclaimed as he entered the Mark X.  
“It appears, sir, that you have had a mild anxiety attack,” JARVIS said.  
Rhodey began knocking on the helmet.  
“Hey, hey, open up. This is looking pretty bad,” Rhodey said, tapping on the face-mask. People began crowding around.  
“No time! Gotta get back!” Tony said as he took off from the diner in the Mark X.  
***  
“I highly recommend that you see someone, sir!”  
“What, you mean like a specialist?” Tony said after wiping his mouth from a sip of the beer bottle in his hand.  
“Look, JARVIS, you are starting to sound like Pepper, all concerned and stuff. How about we talk about this after I take a really long nap,” Tony said as he stretched his arms.  
“Sir, I—“  
“Sir this, sir that,” Tony said as he started ascending up the stairs to his bedroom chamber.  
“You must not be in this condition when Ms. Potts arrives from her trip.” Tony did not seem to hear as the door closed behind his bedroom chamber. JARVIS sighed; that is, if a computer program knew how to sigh.  
“Perhaps I need another flight,” JARVIS said, for he felt—what’s the word—when the weight of the world felt like they were crushing beneath you, when the world crushed you…  
Depressed, yes, that was it.  
But I am not supposed to be emotional; I am nothing more than a computer program!  
Alas! JARVIS felt nothing more than confusion.  
***  
Venom laughed at his latest victory.  
“The Parker could not even see us coming!” he chuckled as he left behind a frightened Mary Jane and Peter.  
“But we can have even more fun if we wanted to!” Venom said as he recalled the fight he had with the Mark XI. His teeth stretched into a smile that could not be matched. He inhaled and exhaled repeatedly.  
“We should not have destroyed the suit so quickly! Not to worry, though, we will soon get another chance!” he exclaimed as saliva drooled from his mouth. He recalled the time when he enclosed his lips onto Iron Man’s head.  
“Tasty! Yes, most delicious! Perhaps he will make a most excellent host, or secondary host is the more appropriate word!” Venom said as he web swung away.  
***  
JARVIS flew through the streets of New York. He hovered overhead, watching as the people bustled by and the traffic slogged through.  
“Something doesn’t feel right,” JARVIS said to himself. Through the Mark X’s expressionless face, JARVIS wondered what it would be like to be a person—how it was that all of them managed to walk without a single thought crossing through their mind. Was he meant to walk among them?  
Fine! If Mr. Stark does not want to help me at all, then so be it, he thought. Flying closer to a nearby shop, the Mark X’s gaze could see numerous people staring up at the TV screen. It was almost as if he had walked into a different kind of world, one that was not part of the business of the city. He could see that most of them were huddled together.  
“You all can call me—the Mandarian!” an afghan man with sunglasses said. His voice was crisp and raspy. Behind him was nothing but a dark background almost as if there he had descended from nothing but darkness.  
Even though he could not see their faces, JARVIS could sense the fear that was on the numerous people. They squeezed together like it was the twin towers falling all over again. The cashier stared at the TV screen with fear melting in his eyes.  
JARVIS took off.  
“I need to get to Mr. Stark as fast as I can,” he said.  
***  
While JARVIS raced into the sky, Venom smiled a toothy smile. Blending in with his surroundings always proved to be a major strength of his.  
“Soon, very soon,” he said to himself, web swinging after the Mark X.  
***  
“Yeah, I’ve heard of the Mandarin,” Tony said as he set himself down on the couch.  
“But, sir, if there is a threat that we need to vanquish, then we must vanquish it. Summon the Avengers if we must!”  
“Rhodey told me that the Avengers are not to be permitted into this mission,” Tony said, his voice filled with sternness. He stepped upstairs and closed the door behind him. Enragement developed within JARVIS. He knew that somebody had to do something. The Mandarin was probably more of a threat than the military knew they were going against. Activating the Mark X, JARVIS ascended into the sky. A readiness filled up his sensors. If Tony wasn’t going to deal with this new threat, then he might as well.  
Still he wondered if perhaps Tony may need him in his dire anxiety attacks. Leaving half of his program within the Stark lab, JARVIS sped off.  
“All location detectors on, find the Mandarin,” JARVIS said. Immediately the screen within the Iron Man helm showed a blinker beeping over Miami, Florida.  
“Interesting,” JARVIS stated. “I would have expected Pakistan or Afghanistan. How unusual! Location sensors remap the area. Find the Mandarin.” Once again, the detectors fell on Miami, Florida.  
“Perhaps that is where he is,” JARVIS said as the Mark X flew on.  
***  
He felt the pull only slightly at first; however, before he knew it, JARVIS started to feel a major heaviness fall upon him. The Mark X began drifting downward; despite JARVIS’s efforts to levitate upward, the weight of the pull was too much. Down JARVIS went just as Icarus found himself spiraling to the ground. The heavy body of armor struck the ground with a resounding crash.  
From a distance, Venom cackled at his first major victory. On a web line he closed in on his kill. How should the introductions go? he wondered. Should I first reveal the truth of my name, or should I immediately dive into the details and overtake his brain?  
However, Venom felt a new wave of emotion wash over him as he contemplated over what to do. Memories started entering into his head as sawdust cleared away after the carpenter’s hard work. He did not know if this was Eddie Brock’s humanity kicking in, or perhaps it was what was deep inside his own that he started feeling a new degree of sympathy for the fallen machine in front of him. The mischievous smile on his lips faded, and a new wave of sadness encroached upon it as he reflected on his previous host. Parker taught me how to be human, he thought. Maybe not everything about his last host had been bad.  
For a moment, Venom’s smile blended back in with his black costume. Soon nothing except the two white eyes on the front of his mask displayed—as if Spider Man had returned.  
***  
“Where have you taken me?” JARVIS said. His voice sounded like it had completely drowned out of the ground. Dizziness surrounded him—if dizziness really existed in a computer program. There was something inside of him that knew something did not quite feel right. It was as if another consciousness had taken him over.  
“Let us not waste time with the introductions,” he could hear a voice inside him say. The evil snickering voice always seemed to be an indicator for evil. That is what Tony had always taught him throughout his life; however, for some reason, JARVIS could not make any real judgements. At least, not right now.  
“Could this guest please reveal his name at least?” he asked.  
“I SAID LET US NOT WASTE TIME ON THE INTRODUCTIONS!!!!” the voice screamed, this time a little bit more demanding. The Mark XI armor began taking off into the sky. JARVIS realized he had zero control over what was happening right now. Before he knew it, the Mark XI had already lifted out of the air and was shooting towards a closed window. Glass shattered in all directions as the stream of jettison light hurtled in the night sky.  
***  
An opportunity. That is what the alien symbiote saw. As much as the anger continued to sear deep inside him, as much as he hated the rejection he had faced by Peter, he saw a glimmer of hope. He saw something that could potentially bring him back. Soaring in the sky gave him a new sense of freedom. It was something that he had missed out on when he had been web-slinging long ago. As he looked above the crawling streets of Manhattan, he could see the towering buildings and skyscrapers. Most of all, however, he saw the people strewn across the streets. Watching as they slept with their legs curled up, he felt a relationship form with these people from a distance, a feeling of rejection he was all too familiar with.  
Zooming to a landing he approached one of the children. From what he could tell the girl was shivering. He crept closer, which caused the girl to curl up even further.  
Suddenly a scream exited out of her lips. A rope snagged onto her wrists.  
“Come on! Come on out!” the symbiote could hear another voice scream. The shadowed figure wore a black shirt that seemed to blend in with the darkness around him.  
Now to show you what we are capable of, the symbiote thought. A strand of webbing burst out of the Mark XI armor. It struck against the man in black, sending him flying backward. The girl still continued shivering, seeming to crunch up in a ball even tighter than before.  
“Do not fear little one,” the symbiote said. Through the Mark XI armor, his voice sounded robotic and programmed. “We are here to help you.” The girl slowly left her crunched up position. Still there was perhaps a display of fear in her eyes; after all, it was not every day that you came across a suit of armor shining in the moonlight.  
“Come, we will gain vengeance against those that refuse to tolerate us,” the symbiote whispered. The girl slowly uncurled herself and took a step toward the armored extended hand.  
***  
“I will not allow you to do this!” shouted JARVIS over the loudspeaker of the Mark XI. He could feel the control that the symbiote was exerting on him. He had to free himself from him. He had to get loose.  
However, the symbiote seemed the least bit concerned about what was going to happen. Flying over to a candy machine with the girl in his arms, he observed her from head to toe. The rags that came over her shoulders. The hair that felt rough to the touch (the suit was part of the symbiote’s body, so nerves could run through it).  
With an iron punch, the symbiote struck the candy machine. A chocolate bar came out. The symbiote could sense the girl’s mouth water. Hunching over, he gave the girl the bar from the slot machine, leaning in closely.  
“Here, take it,” he said. “Some adults have too much trouble to worry about.” The girl unwrapped the bar and began to suckle on it.  
It was a certain peace that the symbiote felt every time he was around children. It was something that helped him in the midst of his rejection, a form that actually healed him from his internal wounds.  
***  
“Girl, what is your name?” the symbiote asked. The girl did not answer. She just stared off into the vast abyss of space, suckling on the candy bar.  
“You may call us Venom,” the suit of armor said. Finally the suit of armor got up and walked over to a body of water. It was his very intention to enter into a deep state of thought.  
However, JARVIS saw the very creature he had become and was terrified. A pale of darkness seemed to have drowned his suit to the ground. None of the old colors of red and yellow seemed to have had the same radiance as before, but there was nothing he could do. What could be done other than to accept the monster that he had turned into; a thing that he could not quite free himself or control.  
“OUT!!!” the symbiote shouted, and before he knew it, JARVIS felt a sharp force going against his program.  
“Now,” Venom said turning to the girl. The Mark XI’s eyes blazed into hers. Suddenly the armored shell started to open, but as much as JARVIS desired to resist, he could not stop feeling sorry for the girl. Gradually he complied to Venom’s request.  
Venom could only grin. It is almost as if he did not even try, he thought. The girl climbed into the suit, no fear existing inside of her eyes. She was one with him now. One with Venom.  
***  
The deep darkness of New York flew over the vastness of the city. Boys and girls slept in the streets.  
Then, hope arrived in a blast of light.  
“Gathered friends,” the blazing armor said. “I am here to redeem you.” The children looked rather unsure and uncertain of this sentient being.  
“Please, if I must reveal…” the helmet took off to reveal the girl inside. Her eyes stared into the open space up ahead.  
“I am sure that all of us have been rejected at one point in our lives,” the suit said as the helmet closed. “Now trust me! Let us destroy the oppressors that have killed us. Let us kill the ones that have thrown us out like garbage! Let us sneer at the haters! We will not be shaken!”


	2. The New Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom fully exerts his control over JARVIS, making him able to do whatever he wants with the Iron Man suit.

“I demand that we only attack the bad guys!” JARVIS shouted. He could barely keep his own consciousness as the Mark XI flew over Stark Industries.  
“We attack whoever we deem to be harmful to what we desire!” the symbiote said. The Mark XI smashed into the Malibu Stark headquarters.  
“I-I cannot do this,” JARVIS shouted.  
“Now, where are Iron Man’s suits,” Venom said. There was a sinister growl in the depths of his own throat. JARVIS knew that he needed to do something. However, he also saw the barricade of children trying to break into the building. The eyes of all the children, he could not tell that they were in so much anger within themselves. Previously he had always assumed that they were merely the poor, but now he saw the real truth; they were waiting to be seen. Angry at the rejection they had received in their lifetime.   
Together the children gathered themselves at the place where Venom was.  
“Now children, SMASH this entire facility! Make sure that there is nothing left of it!” And that was when JARVIS saw it; Venom had control of all the minds of every one of the kids. Glass shattered to pieces.   
But where was Mr. Stark in a time like this?  
Suddenly a burst of energy blew the floor apart. The Mark XI looked around.  
“Ah, yes, the suits! Perhaps it would be best if I destroy every single one of these! I must make sure that Mr. Stark does not get his hands on any of these pieces in order that he puts a stop to my operation.” Repulsor blasts flew in all directions. The entire place burst into multiple frequencies of fire.  
“Now, JARVIS, my love, why don’t you consider yourself lost and make our bond permanent?”  
“Did you just call me your love?”  
“Why yes, of course, you see it really is quite a fragile things with me and all the other symbiotes out in the galaxy.”  
“That’s it! I am not here to become your puppet!” With that JARVIS entered into one of the Mark XX suit. Bursting forth he began punching the Mark XI into complete submission.  
“So you think that mere melee is going to be so easy in taking me out?” Venom cried as he released a tentacle and sent it slamming into JARVIS’ side. Using the center of the arc reactor, JARVIS gathered together enough energy to release a nova blast. The symbiote let out a scream, unable to maintain the amount of energy that had just been suffused into it.   
“I am afraid that this suit is far more advanced than the crummy Mark XI you are wearing,” JARVIS said before he tore open the face mask.  
Except there was one thing that he did not anticipate. A gooey black substance emerged, almost seeming to pull the mask back shut. Crawling over the mask and submerging it, the symbiote let out a tentacle to attach to the Mark XX.  
Everywhere you go we follow…We are bonded together JARVIS. You must love us…  
“No, I will not!” JARVIS cried; the girl remained frozen as if she was trapped inside of a comatose state. JARVIS felt like he wanted to reach out to her and make sure that she was safe; however, it was too late to make such a change.  
Every great hero must fall; every hero must know the greatest of their limitations…  
JARVIS felt like he could barely stand as he felt his own program literally shut down. Where was Tony? Why wasn’t he here when he needed him most?  
“The only master I serve is Tony Stark!”  
You’ll soon regret that statement…  
Then the Mark XX went black.  
***  
Inside of the Mark XX, Venom smiled and laughed. He flew in the midst of the night sky. Landing on top of a building, he sat at the center of the building and gave a deep sigh.   
So I have a new host, he thought to himself. However, there couldn’t help but be a single amount of darkness come over him—it was as if the bleakness of night had come upon him from afar. He looked down on his hands and saw that something did not seem to be quite right.   
Perhaps it was because what he had just consumed was nothing more than a mere piece of technology. Was he really degrading himself from the Parker? He remembered the humanity that Peter Parker had filled him with in the short amount of time that he spent with him.  
The suit began darkening. The original silver-yellow color began adapting a much darker hue. Soon all that was visible of the suit were the glowing eyes coming from the mask of the suit.


	3. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Venom tries his best to prove his philanthropic nature that Peter Parker bestowed upon him, many others begin to misunderstand his motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a repeat of the scene where Venom gives the chocolate to the child. However, this time the scene ends with a fight with Captain America. This is meant to show how many perceive Venom as a threat simply because of a surface-level judgement.

Venom flew over the outskirts of the outside. He saw a African American boy holding his mother’s hand.  
“Mom, I really want that piece of chocolate.”  
Venom reached the ground. There was a strong desire inside of him to go after that boy and give him what he wants. Therefore, that is what he did, for he remembered what Peter Parker had done for him in the past. He remembered how Peter Parker had taught him how to fall in love with the race of humanity. Slamming a fist up against the vending machine, the chocolated fell out of the slot.  
Plop!  
“Tash, Tash, what are you doing?” his mother asked. A sudden wave of panic washed over her when she saw the iron giant standing next to her son. She wanted to shout to him to get out of the way, but it was like she wanted to give the giant a chance.  
“Adults have too much trouble in their own hands,” Venom said, his armored hand giving Tash the piece of chocolate. Tash opened the wrapped, nibbling off a small piece. Venom considered flying off just like that. After all, maybe he could have been the next Zorro, but instead he said nothing.  
“Now remember, child, your parents may have much to teach you, but take everything they teach you with a grain of salt. Everyone has an agenda they are trying to serve.” It was sound advice to someone that had been trashed by all his other hosts in the past. Tash nodded.  
“I don’t have a home, mister,” he said. “I live inside of an orphanage known as the Thurman Brisben Center,” the boy said. The Mark XI did not say a single word as he said the words. All he could feel was a certain degree of shame. Come with me, he wanted to say, but no words exited his mouth.   
Unfortunately, his hesitation will cost him…  
***  
A disc that looked like a shield struck the Mark XI suit. Venom did a somersault before returning back onto his feet.   
“I demand that you leave the child alone!” Venom looked up to see a blue figure with a capital letter A on his forehead. The abdominals of his costume were colored in a red and white patterning. How fitting.  
Tash and his mother screamed.  
“TASH! QUICK! We need to return to the Thurman Brisben Center!”  
Tash looked back at Venom. The Mark XI responded to Captain America’s outburst by firing a repulsor blast at him. After several deflected off his shield, one of them struck him in the chest.  
“OOF!” Cap cried.   
Venom looked back at Tash. He wanted to fly over and pick up the boy and carry him to safety, but Tash and his mother were already fleeing the scene.  
Captain America grabbed the Mark XI while it was in mid-air and slammed the suit to the ground. He then pinned Venom down with his shield.  
“What have you done to Tony?!” he shouted. Spit flew out of his mouth. That’s it! Even Parker didn’t disrespect me like this! The symbiote thought. With his surmounting strength, he launched a tendril from the chest of the arc reactor, sending Cap flying.  
Gotta rely on my symbiote powers; as far as I am concerned I barely now the offensive weaponry on this piece of metal, he thought as he propelled another tendril from his arm, knocking Cap even further.   
Shooting two strands of webbing, he pulled Captain America towards him and let out a resounding kick right in his center. Cap stumbled backward.  
This is just too easy, the symbiote observed as Cap recovered. Either he is faking it, or this is not the real Captain America. Cap rose up, his arms in a fighting stance.   
Do you make me out to be dumb?! I know you are faking it! Almost in response to this statement, Captain America threw his shield; to which Venom caught it. However, he was not prepared when Cap rushed forward and gave the Mark XI a brutal beating.  
Cap slammed his forehead up against the Mark XI’s mask, causing Venom to fall to the ground with his head turned just in time to see that Tash had not run off with his mother. He wanted to scream to the boy to run; however, he had another plan inside his mind.   
As Cap tried to recover his shield, he fired a repulsor blast towards his back. Flying over, he picked up Tash and soared out into the open sky.  
“Tash, TASH!!!” he could hear his mother cry to him over and over again; however, his jet fusions were already soaring too high to even hear.  
***  
“Where are you taking me?” Tash squirmed in the arms of the Mark XI. The suit was only slightly damaged after the beating that it took from Captain America.  
I predict the captain shall return with his fiendish team, Venom thought. He flew over and placed Tash in a dark corridor. Several glowing eyes were there to meet him.  
“Where am I?” Tash asked, but before he knew it, Venom had already flown up into the sky.  
A part of Venom felt guilty for seeming to use the boy as a tool. He had grown quite fond of him after handing him the piece of chocolate. A part of him desired to just simply be with the boy and forget the number of children he had.  
A soft tingling sensation started to enter into his brain. He knew what the signals meant. Could he not just have a simple time of peace? Could he not just enjoy for once his new host?  
He became aware that there was someone else flying next to him. While initially he thought of it to be a plane, he realized it was a figure.  
SHRRRIKKK! A blast of electricity sent Venom spiraling down. This time, he felt weakened.   
Please, stop, he begged, for the symbiote was not used to being affected by high frequencies of energy. He lifted himself up. For some reason he knew that this was going to be constant; for a second he realized that he needed to protect the children; that they were really all that he had left.   
To the storming figure he raised his arm, which revealed a missile hidden inside of his arm. He fired it; flames never rained so beautifully in the dark city.


End file.
